Total Drama Forever
by CerealPrince101
Summary: Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet bring back the original 24 characters back to the island. What new alliances will be made? Couples? How about DRAMA! Find out soon! Chapter two is now up! Some interesting plots are decided. Please review!
1. The Re-Beginning

TDF- File I- Chapter 1 (script form)

The Re- Beginning

Chris-Welcome back to Total Drama! Our many sequels turned out to flush down the toilet, from TDA all the way back to the all star season. So I thought, why not bring all the ORIGINAL contenders back? So here, you will see all 24 back on the island, on Total... Drama... Forever!

(Theme song plays)

Chris- Welcome back! I'm Chris McClean, for those just tuning in! And here comes our first camper!

(Trent walks into the scene)

Chris- Trent! Long time no see man! Say, how is Gwen?

Trent- First off, Chris, I don't care anymore. Second, I found a new love! (He pulls out a guitar, except this guitar is in the shape of the number 9)

Chris- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!

Trent- Chris, this is no "thing". It's my love, Nina Nine. We really like to go at it a lot, if you know what I mean? (Trent wiggles his eyes seductively.)

Chris- Dude, TMI. Alright, despite the number obsessive guitarist, here's someone who may bring in some ratings! Courtney everybody!

Courtney- WHERE IS GWEN, MCCLEAN? I WILL KILL HER SLOWLY! Oh, and why is Trent having sex with his guitar?

Trent- It's not just a guitar! It's a guitar in the shape of the number 9!

Chris- Whatever, dude.

Trent- Hey, she taught me how to make myself look like a 6!

Courtney- That image will now haunt my dreams forever.

Chris- Same, girl. Hey, speaking of someone who is always in MY dreams, Lindsay is here!

Trent- That's messed up, man.

Chris- Says the dude who has sex with a guitar. (Trent glares at him and is about to speak, but Courtney pulls him to the side). So, Lindsay, how's your boo- uhhh, I mean, how has it been since you've been booted? Heheheh (he sweats nervously).

Lindsay- Hi Craig! When did I get booted again?

Chris- Hahaha oh you crack me up!

(While they are speaking, Courtney tries to sway Trent into an alliance).

(Confessional)

Courtney- My goal this season is to get rid of Gwen and Duncan as quick as possible! Trent is the perfect person, being dumped by Gwen. Although, he does have some... quirks...

*static*

(Trent is seen licking his guitar, then looks up at the camera, and slowly licks it before running out of the confessional).

(Confessional ends)

Chris- Okay, let's see who is next!

Sierra- Oh Chris, I love the way you talk. If you and Cody combined yourself together, I'd orgasm every time I'm around you.

Chris- Ummm, great, Sierra.

Sierra- So, where IS Cody?

Chris- you will have to save your orgasms, Sierra, because he's not here yet!

Sierra- Cody? Not... HERE?! Bwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Chris- OK, next up, we got Geoff!

Geoff- What is life? Life to me is when you live to its fullest! Don't trust the system man! (He starts to cry).

Chris- Oh yeah, Geoff is always high, but this is ridiculous! Go stand next to Sierra.

(Geoff and Sierra start to cry on each other's shoulder).

(Confessional)

Chris- Were these people always this nuts?!

Geoff- I miss my Brigey bear! We haven't seen each other since the end of May, which was like, uhhh, a week man! ( he starts to cry again).

(End confessional)

Chris- Alright, we also have-

-Yo yo yo, eh! Where's thee maple syrup aboot? I'm ready to play, eh!

Chris- Oh, yeah, it's Ezekiel. Say, weren't you some freaky, golem like creature?

Ezekiel- What? Errr you are gonna have to be more specific, eh!

Courtney- Is there anyone sane around here? (She sees Trent sticking his dick in the hole of the number 9 guitar). I'm sorry I asked.

Chris- Alrightey, now we got our favorite queen bee, miss mean, and with her, the biggest black rat, Heather and Leshawna!

(Heather and Lesahwna, both bruised equally, get out of the boat).

Chris- Man, you two really killed each other! Makes me wish I put

Gwen and Courtney on the same boat!

Leshawna, Heather, and Courtney- No comment.

Chris- Next up is our lovable gentle giant, who is also Geoff's bestie, DJ!

(DJ walks into the shot, smiling nervously, before slipping on the dock, landing on a row of animals, and finally slipping off the dock).

DJ- WHHHHYYYYY?!

Chris- And that's DJ everyone! (Out of nowhere, Harold appears on the dock, standing there glumly). What's your problem?

Harold- Well, you see Chris, I heard Leshawna and Heather fighting, so I decided to randomly appear to watch, but it appears I'm but too late.

Chris- Ummm, you creepy perv, I don't have any idea how to respond, so go stand over there. (Harold stands in between Leshawna and Heather, who glare at him for his thoughts).

Chris- We also have the Latino Seducer, Alejandro!

Alejandro- Ahh, Chris, great to be back! Oh, hello fellow competitors, please don't glare at me. Yes, all of you. HEATHER! It's great to see you! (Heather smiles at him sheepishly, but looks upset).

(Confessional)

Alejandro- This time, it's gonna be different. Alejandro Burromuerto will not just take people down, but down harder. They will be begging for mercy, but Heather *sigh* let's just say I have a sweet spot for her.

Heather- Alejandro thinks he's hot shit. But, it's all clearly strategic, got it?! I will only pretend to be his girlfriend, just so I can get farther. But, I do kinda think he's hot, so it's not all bad, I guess... *she looks nervous about something*

(End Confessional)

Chris- So far, we are half way there! We have Trent the Nine Guy, Courtney the Goth Killer, Lindsay the Hottie (the contestants glare at him for this), Stalker Sierra, High-Ass Geoff, Zero-Chance Zeke, Heather and Leshawna, the psycho killers, Animal Killer DJ (he cries at this), Pervy Harold, and Alejandro the Sexy Seducer! And now we got two old favorites, Izzy and Owen!

(Izzy comes in, swinging on a rope, and Owen runs after her, tackling everybody).

Izzy- Hi Chris! Hi all other organisms! Does this season involve another secret anal organization I get to be apart of? Big O loves that!

Owen- Hahahaha! Yeah! Hey everyone! Al! You look so sexy! I mean, sexy is the new thing for cool, uhh yeah! (Alejandro glares at Owen, before smiling his usual smile).

Alejandro- Uhhh, Owen? You seem to have a little something attached to your butt.

Owen- Huh? (He reaches onto his back, and pulls off a skinny Indian smart ass). Oh, hey Noah! I must have sat on you on the way there!

Noah- Ugggggghhhh! Finally! Do you know what it's like to be stuck in there? It's repulsive!

(Confessional)

Noah- Trust me, this day didn't start out how I wanted it to. Coming back to the island, seeing Chris, having that lard lad sit on me! Dealing with psychotic Izzy! But, there is someone there who always brightens the... Wait, why am I telling you this? (He leaves the confessional).

(Confessional ends)

(Noah gets up, and stands near the other contestants, glaring at them for being the dumbasses he thought they were).

Chris- And, another trio, we have the 3 most underused contestants, give it up for Sadie, Katie, and Eva!

Katie and Sadie- Eeeeee! We are so psyched to be back!

Eva- I hate you all. (Eva glares at them, and walks to the end of the dock, giving most of the contestants the death stare, especially Trent, who is playing the guitar with his dick).

Noah (whispers to Courtney)- Why is he doing that?

Courtney- Just his way of showing his emotions towards his nine guitar.

Noah- I'm sorry I asked.

Chris- And here's Mr Sexy Back, the worst villain in TD history, Justin!

(Justin walks off the boat, and the girls split between swooning over Justin and Alejandro).

Justin- Hey everyone, how's it going?

Owen and Beth- OH MY GOD HI JUSTIN!

Chris- Beth, where did you come from?!

Beth- Harold has his creepy senses, I have mine!

Chris- You are telling me! Hey speaking of people who are completely creepy, here comes everyone's favorite delinquent, Duncan!

Duncan- Hey faggo- (Courtney tackles him to the ground, cursing her head off, while he screams).

Courtney- YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PRICK! HOW COULD YOU?!

Noah- Ahhh, true love.

Duncan- Zip it, sweater vest! Where's Gwen?

Chris- Currently? Suffering the hormones of a perv tech geek.

Sierra- MY CODY IS ON A BOAT WITH GWEN?! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY MCCLEAN!

Chris- No, not the face! Let's just introduce Bridgette already!

Geoff- Bridgette! (The two start to make out passionately, while Beth, Katie and Sadie awe, Duncan, Eva, Heather, and Noah groan, and Trent still makes passionate love to his guitar, while he is in the shape of a six).

Chris- How romantic, which is so boring! Here comes Gwen and Cody! (Gwen rushes out, with Cody keeling walking out slowly).

Courtney- I WILL- (Courtney doesn't finish her sentence, as she pushed into the lake by Gwen).

Gwen- I. Will. Kill. You.

Chris- Gwen! Glad to see you! How'd you like the ride?

Gwen- Well, after Cody tried to hit on me for the 500th time, I kicked him in the crotch, making him ejaculate!

Cody- The pain! THE PAIN!

Chris- Okkk ( Gwen starts to make out with Duncan, but throws up in his mouth. She looks in horror at Trent with his guitar).

Duncan- Wtf?! What was that for?!

Gwen- Look. (Together they look at Trent in horror, and Duncan starts to laugh at his orgasmic guitar).

Chris- Well, there you have it! Trent, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, Geoff, Ezekiel, Heather, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Justin, Beth, Duncan, Bridgette, Gwen, and Cody! All 24 contestants!

Cody- Umm, Chris, according to the calculator I randomly pulled out of my ass, there is only 23 of us.

Lindsay- Who are we missing again?

Justin- I'm trying to think...

Heather- His name is on the tip of my tongue!

Beth- I'm sure it's nobody that important!

(They all continue to argue, while Tyler stands there, dumbstruck. Finally, he screams out).

Tyler- HI EVERYONE! IT'S TYLER! TY-LER!

Lindsay- No, I'm sure it's someone else. (Tyler sighs at this, and stands with the other contestants).

Chris- Mehehehehe! (He begins to sign off)

Will Tyler ever get noticed?

Tyler- Hey!

What's stirring in the water with Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen?

Has Trent completely lost it?

Why does Heather seem so nervous?

And what will become of the teams?

Find out next time on Total... Drama... Forever!

What did you think? Please review soon! Also, quite a few odd plot lines! Trent's guitar, the obvious love triangle thing, and tension between Alejandro and Heather! Chef will debut next episode, and the teams will bring out the drama!


	2. Teams Form, and Something Else?

**TDF File-.00002 **

Chapter 1 Part 2

Teams Form, and Something Else?

(The contestants have their stuff near the cabins, and sit near the bonfire. Trent has stopped having sex with his guitar, much to everyone's relief. Tyler is running in place, Noah is reading, Heather is filing her nails, Owen, Katie, Sadie and Beth are all swooning over Justin and Alejandro, Cody is ejaculating, but is cut off by Sierra. Courtney is glaring at Duncan and Gwen.)

Chef- Welcome to the bonfire, biatches! Here, you will vote off one of your own, and send a soldier down that crappy dock into the even more crappy boat! Understand?!

(Most of the campers grumble, except for Sierra, who is now rubbing her hand on Cody's dick, making the tech geek scream. She is also tearing up the ground to have a piece of the island forever).

Chris- Ok, let's get stuff going here. This season, there will be two teams: the Killer Gaffers and the Screaming Bass!

Noah- Real original, McClean.

Chef- Shut up, forehead, or I'll shut it for you! (Noah rolls his eyes, but stops).

Chris- Ok, the first people on the Killer Gaffers are: Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney!

Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen- WHAT?! NO WAY!

Chef- No complaining maggots!

Chris- Next, let's have guitar rapist Trent!

Duncan- I refuse to be on a team with a dude who gets action by sticking his Johnson in a guitar!

Trent- Hey, if you are worried about a thing with me, Gwen, and my guitar, there is nothing between me and Gwen!

Gwen- Couldn't be truer!

Courtney- Not like anything is better about that punk than Guitar Queer over there!

(Trent, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney all glare at each other. Chris watches, and announces the next two names).

Chris- Cody and Sierra!

Gwen, Cody, Duncan, Trent, and Courtney- NOOOOOOOOO!

Sierra- EEEEEEEEEE!

(Confessional)

Sierra- I'M ON CODY'S TEAM AGAIN!

Cody- I'm doomed! Sierra's gonna be the death of me, AGAIN! At least I'm with Gwen again, but SHE'S with Duncan. *sigh*

Gwen- Right now, everything sucks.

Duncan- Besides Gwen, I'm pretty sure everyone else is gonna make me want to kill myself.

(Courtney just screams the whole time in her confession)

(Trent looks at his guitar with a sexy glare, and then at the camera) Do you mind?

(End of Confessions)

Chris- Next up, Noah!

Noah- Perfect. (He joins his team and stands near Trent, who is thinking about his guitar).

Chris- Alejandro and Heather! Go join your new team! (Alejandro looks at Heather, and Heather looks away. Most of the campers glare at her and Alejandro, all except one.)

Chris- Leshawna, Harold, and Eva! You guys are the final members of your team! Go join them!

Harold- Yes! More Heather and Leshawna fights!

Leshawna- What do I look like to you, fool? A cat fight machine?!

Harold- You like cat fights too? So do I, except with actual cats with tiny gloves!

Eva- Get over yourself, dweeb.

(Confessional)

Eva- My team are all a bunch of retards.

Noah- My team sucks! I get that whole love hexagon thing, and the rest are really annoying! Well, all of them, except...

Alejandro- My team can easily be swayed! Courtney, Trent and Harold will all make excellent pawns. Something seems to be up with Heather, though.

Heather-... And that's that. Now you know. (She blushes and looks at the camera) Do NOT judge me! I'm not going easy this season! Full force Heather is coming into play!

(Confessional ends)

Chris- That means the rest of you are all on the Screaming Bass! Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, and... I'm pretty sure that's it!

Tyler- I AM A PAST CONTENDER! MY NAME IS TYLER! I EXIST!

Chris- Chill, dude. I'm just messing with ya, eh. Damn, I'm starting to sound like Ezekiel!

Ezekiel- Maple syrup, eh! What's that all aboot?

Chris- Okkk. Go unload your stuff, and I'll explain how this season is going to turn out! Bass get the west side, Gaffers get the east. You have ten minutes! Go!

(Confessional)

Geoff- This season is gonna be the bomb! I got a party-riffic team, DJ, my bro, is on it, and Bridgette is too! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!

Bridgette- I have to say, this seems like an exciting season. It does, however, seem a little more inappropriate (Trent is screaming "oh Nina!" In the background while Bridgette pauses). Seriously? How did THAT couple start? The writers' crack guy must be dealing them more of an intense batch!

Ezekiel- Check it! This is me season, eh! Imma bathe in maple syrup as soon as I win me a challenge!

Justin- I will prevail this season! No more pussy Justin! (He breaks a nail, and starts to flip into hysterics)

(End of confessions)

Chris- Okay, this season, there will be an elimination after every episode, no reward. You and your team will have to compete in irregular challenges to normal people, but you guys aren't normal. So, you guys will have to vote someone out every night, when finally, one person will be left, winning ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

Noah- Pfft, how different from last time.

Sadie- Stop being such a downer, Noah!

Katie- Yeah, like, why are you so sarcastic?

Noah- Because you annoy me.

Chris- Save it for the challenge, campers!

(Confessional)

Izzy- Time to explode stuff! Starting with Trent's guitar! (Trent barges in)

Trent- You aren't laying a hand on my little Nina Nine!

Harold- Do I sense a cat fight?!

(End of confessional)

(Bonfire)

Chris- Okay, get in your swim trunks! Because this time, you are going to be bungee jumping off the 1000 foot cliff, until one person collects one of the two prizes guarded by man eating sharks. They will then bring the treasure back to me for immunity! Losing team votes off a loser tonight! Good luck!

DJ- Aren't you gonna watch us?

Chris- Pfft yeah right! There are a ton of obstacles that might kill ya! Ill be watching in my studio so see ya later faggos!

Will the campers survive?

What's Heather's big secret?

How will the love hexagon go over?

Why is Tyler so ignored?

All the answers, (probably not answered), next time on Total... Drama... Forever!


End file.
